In This Club
by SeraCat
Summary: Toph and Aang go to a club to have a good time, and get more than they bargained for. Modern AU.Zutara, implied Taang.


**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. I really wish I did.**

**Toph can see.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Dang, Toph, this place is huge!"

"What I'd tell ya, Twinkles, I got connections."

"I still have no idea how we got in."

"It pays to be rich."

"Got that right."

The two teenagers stood in awe of the club. It was the newest sensation, because it was built just for minors, unlike other clubs. It was expensive to get in, however, but Toph got them in with her influence.

The Cave, as it was called, had a green lighting, to it, and the music was happening. .Toph and Aang, however, decided to hit the bar, bobbing their heads to the music.

Sokka could not believe it. He actually saved enough money to go to The Cave! Maybe he would see Suki. Or Ty Lee. Heck, if he saw any girl that was reasonably attractive, and single, he was **so** going to dance with them.

He stood at the entrance, looking for at the dancing huddle of teenagers, on the look-out for any nice looking chick. He glanced at the bar, staring at all the people drinking parfaits. He was sure that it didn't have alcohol in it, but you never know. Then he did a double check. Was that? No, it couldn't be. It was! No way! He stalked over to the innocent teens.

"Uh-oh Twinkletoes, Sokka Alert."

"Hmmm?" The boy turned around, drinking from the straw in an annoying manner.

The older, blue-eyed teen walked towards them, pointing a finger in Toph's face in an accusing manner.

"What are you two doing here?"

The girl pushed away Sokka's offending finger out of her line of sight.

"Chill, Snoozles, we're just enjoying ourselves, like any teenager should."

"What'd you do? Sneak in? There's no way Aang could have this much money."

"Yeah, he doesn't. I got us in."

Sokka twitched for a few seconds.

"Aang have you no manly pride? Do not let a girl pay for you! It's shameful."

The gray-eyed boy, who had been spinning around in his chair, still sucking on his straw, turned to Sokka.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was kinda zoned out."

"Just forget it, Aang."

Sokka turned to Toph, intent on arguing once again.

Toph however pushed him in a chair and pushed a drink in his hands.

"Enjoy yourself. Go dance with someone. Do something other than annoy me."

They were interrupted by a loud crash. They both turned in the direction, only to see Aang's drink on the floor,with him staring in shock, and possibly drooling, at a familiar looking girl.

"What is Katara **doing**?" Sokka screeched, not wanting to see his baby sister at this club.

Toph, who was holding down laughter at Aang's face, answered.

"She's shaking what her momma gave her!"

"Mom did not give Katara those moves!" He raged.

He started towards the dance floor, intent on stopping her, but Toph tackled him down, holding him in place.

"Where did she get those clothes? I've never seen her wear anything like that!"

It was true, too. None of the friends had seen her wear anything so revealing.

She was wearing the shortest blue midriff top Toph had ever seen. And none of the teens could remember her wearing heels quite so high.

Suddenly, a dark figure approached the oblivious Katara. Zuko, the scarred bad boy of the school. No one really liked him, except maybe for his uncle, and Toph. Her friends were still baffled about why she would be friends with him, of all people

Aang stood up from his chair, intent on making Zuko's presence known to Katara. That is, until a certain green-eyed short girl grabbed his ear.

"Ow, Toph, leggo, I need to stop that jerk. He's going to dance with Katara!"

Toph sighed in irritation. Good god, did she have to hold down these idiots?

Sokka was starting to squirm from underneath her foot. Yeah, she was gonna have to.

"Can you pansies just watch for one moment?" she hissed.

Zuko grabbed Katara's waist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. Instead of frowning and kicking his ass, like Aang expected, she laughed, and turned around to face him. They started dancing.

Katara moved somewhat sensually, letting the rhythm helpher sway her hips. Zuko danced around her, bobbing his body as well. Their eyes were locked the whole time. They danced closer and closer, almost nose to nose. Some people even stopped dancing to watch the couple.

As if on cue, Katara turned around, pulling Zuko's arms around her.

"They wouldn't dare." Sokka gasped from the floor.

"No way are they gonna do it." Aang exclaimed from Toph's headlock.

"They are!" Toph laughed.

Katara started swaying her hips against Zuko, smirking. Zuko's hands were on her hips, with him swaying in motion with her. He actually looked like he was having fun, much to Sokka's amazement. Katara, still swaying her hips, moved behind Zuko. Zuko, not expecting her to move behind him, grinned in surprise and started to grind against her. She placed her arms around his shoulders, laughing with joy as the music ended.

Zuko turned around to face her, and kissed her full on the mouth. And she kissed him right back.

Aang was blushing beet red underneath Toph's arm. Sokka was in a silent fury. He finally managed to get out from Toph's foothold, and by that time the two lovers were getting drinks.

"Katara!"

"Oh, hey Sokka. I didn't know you were here." His sister smiled happily at him, unaware he saw her little... performance.

"You! And Zuko!"

"What about me and Zuko?" she asked, a little defensive.

"Are..."

"Are?"

"Together." Sokka gestured wildly, exasperated.

"Yeah, Sokka, we've been going out." Sokka was dumbfounded. His little sister, and the jerk!

"Katara, I forbid you to see him!"

"Sokka I'm old enough to see who I want, when I want!" Katara fumed.

"Dad won't approve!"

"I've already invited him to dinner!"

The argument continued, with Zuko joining in, but Toph wasn't paying attention to that. She was noticing the broken-hearted boy standing outside.

She walked outside on the balcony, standing next to him.

"Twinkles," she asked tentatively, "are you okay?''

He sighed. "I just had the girl of my dreams dance with another guy, and I just found out that they're together. No, Toph, I'm not okay."

Toph didn't know what to do.

"Uh, well Twinkletoes, maybe she's not right for you. You need to move on, there are other fish in the sea, ya know?"

"But.. I liked her. A whole lot."

"Well, liking someone doesn't mean that you're meant for them."

They stared out at the sky in silence.

"Um, Aang?"

He started. Toph rarely ever said his real name.

He looked over at was blushing, which was uncharacteristic of her.

"Do you... do you wanna dance?"

Aang looked at her. He realized that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing a skirt, as well as heels, and it looked good on her. It seemed like she put thought into how her hair looked.

Was she dressing nice... for him? Was she trying to impress him?

He hesitated, then threw all caution to the wind.

"Yeah Toph, I'd love to dance with you."

Toph grinned, relief obvious on her face.

"No grinding, though."

"Oh, don't worry Twinkles, I'm not that fast."

Katara stared at the mass of limbs dancing to themusic. Suki, her saviour, had shown up and distracted Sokka from arguing anymore about Zuko. She saw Toph, holding Aang by the hand and leading him to the floor. She nudged Zuko, who turned to her. She pointed out the dancing couple to him.

"Aren't they cute together?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Adorable." Zuko said, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"Zuko!"

"Yes, Katara, they look cute together."

She pecked his cheek.

"All I wanted to hear."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! The Cave can either be a reference to the caves in Ba Sing Se, or the Two Lovers. Your choice. Toph and Aang are about fourteen in this fic, making Katara sixteen, Sokka seventeen, and Zuko eighteen.**


End file.
